Coming Of Age
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Fire Emblem/Danny Phantom/X-Over Crossover. Set after my Sacred Stones mod. Fríge‘s younger self born after the war’s end finally comes of age in Nifl.


It had been more than decade since the war against the Soviet Union had ended, and even more time since the final battle with Múspell. Those that had fought against Male Robin, Female Morgan, Female Corrin, Male Kana, and all their other enemies had long since gone their separate ways and resumed their lives.

As for the realm of Nifl, things had been at peace ever since the wars against Múspell and the Soviet Union. Hríd had been ruling as king for quite some time and had even long since chosen his queen, a common girl who had took Hríd in and nursed him back to health after an accident that had separated him from his sisters. The two had even produced an heir together, a boy named Adils, who had inherited his father's snowy hair and steel blue eyes, and had been named after his paternal grandfather, the former king of Nifl. As for Ylgr and Gunnthrá, they were also doing quite well. Gunnthrá still retained a strong loving relationship with Vlad, who still lived in Amity Park but also spent time in Nifl occasionally with his wife, with their son Lorens and daughter Gudrun thirteen and twelve respectively. Meanwhile, Ylgr had grown older with Lydia, who had revealed her true identity to Ylgr and her family and had mated with her, and had also moved to Nifl to be with Ylgr, even though she needed enchanted heat crystals to survive the sheer cold. And even though Ylgr couldn't conceive children, due to her slavery at Male Robin's hands, Lydia had been able to conceive offspring for her, due to her Lamia genetics, and their Lamia daughters Gisela, Freja, and Mimika, named after her human grandmother through Lydia, were bundles of joy and energy, just like their human mother.

And as for Fjorm, she had been doing quite well ever since the end of the war against the Soviet Union. Fjorm had resumed a life of relative normalcy back in the icy kingdom, only now joined by Ike and Fríge, as well as Carmen, who had chosen to go with Fríge after the two of them had gotten together during the war, with Corrin, Camilla, and Kana's full blessing. The two were even expecting a child together, their only child, as Fríge could miraculously reproduce only once as a result of her abuse at Male Robin's hands. Fríge had wanted to leave, not wanting to get in the way of her past self's life, but Fjorm wouldn't have any of it and had managed to convince a very-reluctant Fríge to stay with her and Ike. As for Fríge's younger self, she had been born shortly after Fjorm had returned home to Nifl. Fjorm had a healthy delivery with no complications, and from there on, Fríge had grown up in a loving and warm household, where she never had to suffer any heartache like her future self had and had been raised by Ike as his own child, even though he wasn't blood-related to her. Ike and Fjorm were both extremely loving towards Fríge, who was soon joined by more siblings as Ike repeatedly got Fjorm pregnant. The first child was a son, a boy named Greil. Named after his paternal grandfather, Greil had both of his parents' looks. From Ike's dark blue hair to Fjorm's piercing, yet gentle ice blue eyes, the signature trait of the Nifl royal family. Following him was another boy, Arne, named after Fjorm, Ylgr, Hríd, and Gunnthrá's paternal grandfather. Then, a girl, Freya, and then another boy, Rune, and then another girl, Gerda, and then, lastly, another boy, Ingjald.

Just like her future self, Fríge had all of her mother's looks, from her blonde hair to her blue eye color. However, like her future self, she had also inherited a purple eye along with her blue eye, the Fell Brand on her finger, which, like her future self, required her to wear enchanted gloves to prevent the brand from freezing over upon touch and cause Fríge to suffer extreme pain, and white tips on the bottom of her hair. Whenever Fjorm would look at Fríge, she would be reminded of the younger girl's blood father and feel a deep sense of shame and embarrassment, as well as even a slight sense of PTSD. However, Fjorm swore to give Fríge the life that she failed to give her future self, and to prevent Fríge from ever being hurt, she and Ike both agreed to never tell Fríge about her birth father, as it would be better that she never found out about the freak that Male Robin was. How he had enslaved her mother and the only reason Fríge existed had been to be used as an incestuous fuck toy by Male Robin. For awhile, Fjorm would watch Fríge with bated breath as she grew up, wondering if she had anything from Male Robin and praying to the gods as hard as she could that Fríge wouldn't turn out vile like her father had been. Ike assured his wife that Fríge would turn out just fine, just like her future self, but Fjorm always felt paranoid regardless. As she grew older, Fríge showed her father's knack for strategy. She was a cunning daughter who learned anything that she could, absorbing knowledge almost to a fault. She would often consult others such as Vlad and Lydia, the latter due to Mimika passing down some form of tactics to her child from her role as Tactician of the Arrowhead Scouts in their Outrealm, anyone to teach her how to improve. But it was her fighting skills that were the only thing to top her strategic skills. She had knowledge in multiple areas of fighting, but it was magic and swordplay that she excelled most at, the latter which she learned from Hríd. She didn't seem interested in lanceplay, however, which was odd considering how her future self was proficient in the future version of Leiptr.

One day, when Fríge was around fourteen years old, the same age her future self had been during the war, she was called to the Nifl Palace throne room. She had asked what it was about, but had been told there was a "surprise" waiting for her. Her mother and father were there, as well as her uncles and all three of her maternal aunts. Hríd's wife and Fríge's brothers, sisters, and cousins weren't there, which she found odd, but her future self and Carmen were there too. Fríge saw her future self as a big sister and the two adored each other, so Fríge was happy to see her. As for Mist, though, Fríge never got to know her step-aunt. Whenever she had tried asking Ike about Mist, he would turn very somber and quiet, making Fríge wonder what kind of girl her aunt was and what happened to her. Once all the formal greetings were made, Ike took the floor in the private gathering. He didn't speak often outside family and close friend circles, but this was a special occasion.

"Fríge, I'm so proud of you. You're just like your Mother. But… you are a child of Nifl. It only makes sense you wield a weapon worthy of your... no, our family name." Ike said.

He never felt worthy of the Nifl family, but Hríd, Gunnthrá, and Ylgr would always heckle him to be proud. They loved their brother-in-law almost as much as Fjorm loved the Radiant Hero himself.

"You're... you're going to give me a weapon of my own?" Fríge asked.

"Indeed, little Fríge. You're finally coming of age, so it's time you find your place among us." Lydia replied.

The Lamia woman ruffled Fríge's bangs, earning a giggle out of the girl. Ike glanced at Ylgr.

"Ylgr. Show her the first weapon she's worthy of." Ike ordered.

"Of course." Ylgr said.

Ylgr, now a young adult herself, having aged alongside Lydia, went and grabbed the tome next to the throne. It was a green tome with an ice crystal imbedded on the upper portion of the cover. Fríge gasped.

"This is... Blizzard." Fríge said in shock.

Gunnthrá nodded and took the tome from her youngest sister.

"Yes. It's icy winds are fierce enough to halt an opponent in their tracks. The weaker they are, the more power it attains. You command the very blizzards that happen here in Nifl." Gunnthrá said.

The pinkette couldn't help but have a weak smile, remembering the days she would use it.

"It will serve you well if you choose it." Gunnthrá said.

Fríge had seen the tome's full might used before. Gunnthrá would often use it to practice her magic and would even spar with Fríge whenever the younger girl would ask her aunt to help her with her training. Fríge noticed that Gunnthrá had used it less and less over the years, but she still always had it on her. The power was so tempting, but she wanted to view all options.

"Thank you, Aunt Ylgr, Aunt Gunnthrá. This weapon looks so promising." Fríge said.

Vlad tsked.

"Come now, little badger. We haven't even presented you with your other weapon of choice. At least hear that portion." Vlad said.

The line from her uncle got Fríge's attention back. She looked excitedly at Hríd.

"Oh! Are you going to give me your sword? I've gotten better with them!" Fríge asked.

She jumped excitedly, her eyes fixated on his sheathed blade. Hríd chuckled and shook his head, knowing she would be disappointed.

"Well, it's my preferred weapons of choice and is the weapon your cousin is inheriting, so sadly, I'll not be able to give it to you, little Fríge. However, I have something that you will appreciate far more than Gjöll." Hríd replied.

He pulled something wrapped up from behind the throne. It was a long weapon, far longer in length than his sword.

"Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Although, she feared you would go on some crazy adventure with your father if you got it so soon." Hríd explained.

Fjorm gave a light chuckle at her older brother's words. Hríd handed her the weapon.

"Show her the weapon, Fjorm. It only feels right that you do." Hríd ordered.

Fjorm nodded and slowly approached her eldest child. With a moment of heavy silence, she took a breath.

"Fríge... this weapon means so much to me. And I think... you'll understand why when I show you it." Fjorm said quietlyz

The older woman untied the rope holding it together, revealing the content inside. Fríge gasped and grabbed it on instinct, as if it called out to her, a faint blue glow emanating from the gem inside.

"This is Leiptr... my preferred weapon of choice. I think you saw it once after I stopped fighting to take care of you. I had returned this to your Uncle Hríd after I called it quits. But from what I've heard as of recently, you seem eager to... enlist in the Order of Heroes, as I did. However, you deserve to wield a weapon your family would be proud of. Choose one you believe will serve you best, my dear Fríge. I'll be proud no matter which you choose." Fjorm said.

Memories flooded inside younger girl's mind. Her mother's voice, her cold embrace, her warm smile. It crashed towards her like a powerful wave.

"Father. Mother. Uncle Hríd. Aunt Gunnthrá. Uncle Vlad. Aunt Ylgr. Aunt Lydia. I want Leiptr, yet I am unworthy. I never wanted to train in the ways of the lance. It… makes me feel like I'm only trying to copy Big Sister Fríge." Fríge said.

"So do you choose Blizzard, then?" Carmen asked, squeezing the older Fríge's shoulder affectionately as she glanced away.

"I…" Fríge started to reply.

She looked at Fjorm.

"Mother, you left such a huge legacy behind this weapon. It defeated the Flame King! I don't believe I can surpass such history!" Fríge said.

"Fríge, you are still not ready for the front lines for the Order. No matter which you choose, you must go through months of training to understand our complex weapons. But… I believe Leiptr wants you. Look, you refuse to let go. Despite what you said, you still hold it close to your chest. Your Mother knows best. Trust her judgement." Hríd said.

Fjorm put both her hands on Fríge's shoulders and smiled proudly at her.

"Fríge, even if you're not ready for it now, you can be ready for it later. I want you to stay here with your father, myself, your uncles, and your aunts. We'll train you to harness it's power. And when you're ready, you will become the lance that protects me and brings down my enemies. You're finishing what I started. And I will be happy no matter what you choose, so long as you believe in yourself. You are so much like me. You are so stubborn on what you want to do. Nothing can stop you once you get going. But… what do you choose? Leiptr or Blizzard?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge thought hard. Her grip on Leiptr tightened.

"I want to wield your lance! I want to be worthy of Nifl's great name! And as your daughter!" Fríge replied, the tip of the lance now facing the ground.

Fjorm smiled.

"Thank you, Fríge. You already have made us so proud of you. Take good of Leiptr and it will serve you well." Fjorm said.

She embraced her daughter and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Use it well. Use it for good." Fjorm whispered.

Fríge clung onto her, refusing to let go.

"I will, Mother!" Fríge said.


End file.
